COME
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Un simple dia de colegio que puede ser el mejor de tu vida.HOROHOROXANNA ONESHOT! DEJEN REVIEWS! NOTA: Contiene LEMON


**+++COME+++**

-Usui?-abre la entrada de mi aula de clases-Eres tu?-ingresa en la misma

-Eh?-

Me vuelvo hacia ella

Alli esta

Tan bella como siempre

Le sonrio con dulzura

Me siento como bobo

Me rindo ante su hermosura

Ella se acerca a mi

Frunce el ceño

-Has visto a Yoh?-parece enfadada,realmente enfadada

-Yoh?-siento que soy un verdadero tonto-No...no lo he visto...-necesito engañarla

-Ya veo...-se siente decepcionada-Ese tonto se ha llevado algo mio...-un leve sonrojo yace en sus mejillas

-Algo tuyo?Que sucedió?-

-Tu...obsequio...de...cumpleaños...-sus palabras se oyen dulces,a decir verdad cursis

-Tu...no debiste...no es necesario...-me siento apenado aunque feliz

-No te ilusiones...-me da la espalda

-Eh?-

-En realidad...es de tu hermana...ella me pidio que lo guardase...para que tu no supieras...-se vuelve hacia mi-No creias que yo te haria un regalo...verdad,Usui?-la oigo demasiado ironica

-No...-procuro no me vea triste

-Que bueno...-sonrie-Ya que tu y yo...no somos amigos...-vuelve a sonreir

-Anna...tu...-me siento realmente triste

-Por eso...no tengo motivos para...obsequiarte algo...verdad?-vuelve a sonreir ironica

-Seguro...tienes razon...-una debil sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro

-Que tonto eres...-escucho sus palabras tristes

-Eh?-

Se aferra a mi pecho con desesperacion

Caigo al suelo

Sin embargo,no le correspondo

No puedo refugiarla en un abrazo

Soy cobarde

Se separa de mi

Me mira por unos instantes tristemente

Sin que pueda responderle con una sonrisa,comienza a abofetearme

Lagrimas yacen en sus ojos mientras sus manos dejan marcas en mi rostro

No la detengo

No la comprendo

No entiendo que le sucede

Sin embargo,abandono mis pensamientos

La detengo sujetandola de las muñecas

La arrojo al suelo con delicadeza

Me echo sobre ella

Sus ojos me miran con dolor

Como si fuese a hacerle daño

Se retuerce

Quiere huir de mi

No se lo permito

La sujeto con mas fuerzas

Impidiendole marcharse

-Sueltame!-intenta aun huir mientras solloza

-Que te sucede?!-la retengo-Por que hiciste eso?!-

-Dejame ir!-se detiene-Dejame ir...por favor...-su voz parece rogarme

-Dime que sucede...por favor,Anna...me preocupas...-me siento triste

-Dejame ir...dejame ir...-su voz aun me suplica-Dejame...ir...-

-Tienes que confiar en mi...aunque tu y yo no seamos amigos...yo quiero...serlo!-siento lagrimas en mis ojos

-Usui...-pronuncia mi nombre con tristeza

-Ya...no me llames...asi,por favor...-

-Eh?-

-Llamame...Horo Horo...-me siento cursi-Tan solo...Horo Horo...-

-No!-sus lagrimas rozan mi rostro

-Eh?-

-No confio en ti...y jamas...lo hare...!-cierra sus ojos,no me mira a los mios

Me siento herido

La muchacha a quien amo,me detesta

Como puedo sentirme?

Pierdo las esperanzas

Lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos,ya no tiene sentido

Dejo de sujetarle las muñecas

Con lentitud,me alejo de ella

Me siento una vez mas en mi asiento

Intento parecer resignado

Permanece aun en el suelo

Parece rendida

-Entonces...vete-vuelvo mi mirada hacia mi libro de matematicas-No tienes nada que hacer aquí...-

-Que dices?!-se pone de pie-Tan solo por eso,quieres que me marche?!-parece herida

-Jamas quisiste estar aquí...-sueno como si no me importa-Despues de todo...estabas buscando a Yoh...entonces,ve...ve a buscarlo...-continuo con mis matematicas

-Mirame a los ojos...-parece provocarme

-Por que?-hace a un lado mis estudios

-Mirame a los ojos,Horo Horo!-sus manos golpean con fuerza mi pupitre

-Eh?-me vuelvo hacia ella-Que haces?-hace a un lado mi pupitre con delicadeza

-Dime que quieres que marche...-se sienta en mis piernas-Dimelo,Horo Horo...-acerca sus labios a los mios

-Tonta...-le aparto la mirada-Por supuesto que quiero que te marches...-

-En serio?-comienza a desprenderse la camisa-Entonces...se valiente y dimelo a los ojos...-parece provocarme

-Eh?-se quita la camisa

-Que sucede,Horo Horo?Acaso ya te has acobardado?-sonrie ironica

-No...por supuesto que no...-aunque realmente ya me he arrepentido de haberle dicho que se marche

-Entonces...que te sucede?Acaso te he intimidado?-

-Intimidarme?-me siento todo un engreido-Tu no puedes hacer eso-

-En ese caso...-toma su camisa-Ya me voy...-se pone de pie

No puedo responderle

Me siento tonto

Dejarla ir,no es lo que quiero

Sin embargo,soy bobo

Callo

No hago mas que callar

Me pongo de pie

Aunque no sea capaz de despedirme de ella

Me pongo de pie

Tengo que ser valiente

No quiero que piense que soy cobarde

Que como tonto que soy me rindo ante su hermosura

Tengo que hacerlo para valerme por mi propia cuenta

Me acerco a ella

Me mira con dulzura

Sin embargo,no le correspondo

Le aparto la mirada tristemente

No me siento a gusto por el hecho de que se marche

Me siento un tonto

Un cobarde

Un simple inutil

Me toma de las manos con delicadeza

Me vuelvo hacia ella

Alli la veo

Una sonrisa calida

Aquella que sonrisa que Anna jamas me habia demostrado

Mis mejillas yacen rosadas

Me siento tan feliz de verla sonreirme

Sin embargo,procuro no lo sepa

Bajo la mirada

Me siento apenado

Ella solo sonrie

Como si las palabras no fueran necesarias

Que tonto

No la miro

Me privo de algo maravilloso

De lo unico que realmente me hace feliz

Anna

Sin embargo,no le importa el tonto que soy

Quiere platicar conmigo

Aunque eso realmente no valga la pena

Le vuelvo la mirada

Aun sonrie

Sonrie de manera calida

Me sonrojo

No puedo evitarlo

Sus labios se separan para pronunciar unas simples palabras

-Si hay algo...que quieras decirme...hazlo...-me sonrie con dulzura-Yo...esperare...a que...vengas a mi...-

Callo

Sus palabras no me dejan reaccionar

Que puedo decirle?

Confiarle cuanto la amo,es inapropiado

Entonces,que mas decirle?

No tengo nada mas que ella deba de saber

Tan solo que no puedo vivir sin estar a su lado

Porque soy tonto y la necesito

La necesito porque la amo

Sin embargo,no tengo las agallas

Soy cobarde

Jamas podre sincerarme con Anna

Soy bobo e inutil

Siento como sus labios me llaman

Parecen desear los mios

Sus ojos brillan,brillan como jamas

Se endulzan poco a poco

Que belleza

Jamas la habia visto tan hermosa

Tal vez fue porque nunca habia visto sus ojos de esa manera

Si ellos siempre me miran con molestia

Como si mi presencia le molestase

Me rindo ante tal vista

La cogo de los hombros

La arrincono contra la entrada

Me siento como si estoy haciendo algo pervertido

La cogo del rostro

La miro con dulzura

Puedo corresponderle

Esta vez,soy capaz

Me mira con dulzura

Como si se hallase rendida

Como si esperara algo mas de mi

Como si estuviera dispuesta a entregarse

Como si dejara que le hiciera lo que quisiera

Mis labios se separan para pronunciar unas tontas palabras

-Quedate...por favor...-me siento realmente cursi y a la vez,enamorado-Ya no...te marches...-

-Horo Horo...-su voz se oye algo triste

Que a gusto me siento

Sus labios pronuncian mi nombre

Por primera vez

Aquellos labios que tanto anhelo

Se separan para decir una tonteria

Horo Horo...

Aun asi,me siento a gusto

Me siento como bobo al pensar de esa manera

Por eso,le aparto la mirada

No me dice que no se marchara

Se que no quiere permanecer a mi lado

Prefiere marcharse con Yoh

Que tonto

Crei que me correspondia

Que ella tambien me amaba

Pero soy tonto

Realmente tonto

Me dejo engañar por una mujer

Por una simple mujer

Aunque para mi,no tiene nada de simple

Ya que para mi,ella es especial

Realmente especial

Pone sus manos tras de mi cabeza,entrelazando sus dedos entre mis cabellos

Sus labios pronunciar aquellas palabras rendidas que hacen renacer mis esperanzas

-Esta bien...-su voz se oye realmente dulce-Me quedare...aqui...contigo...Horo Horo...-

Me siento como un bobo enamorado

Sin embargo,me siento a gusto

Se queda

Aquí

Conmigo

Eso es lo que realmente quiero

El hecho de que no me corresponda,no me interesa

Si tan solo puedo permanecer a su lado

Le vuelvo la mirada

Me mira con dulzura

Ya no puedo soportar esa mirada

Sus ojos tan bonitos me hacen desear

No se por que,pero me hacen desear

Acerco su rostro al mio con rapidez

Me siento demasiado violento

Sin embargo,ella aun sonrie

Realmente sonrie

Ya no me teme

Confia en mi

Ahora lo hace

Abre sus obscuros ojos

Me mira con dulzura

Separa sus labios,diciendo cosas que me ilusionan

-El obsequio...no es de Pirika...es...-se oye realmente dulce-Mio...-

-Eh?Anna...-me sonrojo rapidamente

-Ten...-saca de su maleta un paquete-Feliz cumpleaños...Horo Horo...-me sonrie con dulzura

-No es necesario...yo...-me siento apenado

-No importa...-deja el obsequio sobre mi pupitre

-Eh?-

-Hay algo mas que...-se saca el sosten-Quiero...obsequiarte...-

-Anna...tu...-

-Ven...-se saca la falda junto con la vedetina-Ven a mi...-

-Tu...pero,que estas haciendo?-en mi interior,me siento feliz

-Simplemente...quiero obsequiarte...mi cuerpo...-su voz se llena de picardia-Acaso eso no te agrada?-parece provocarme

-No es eso...es solo que...por que lo haces?-que tonto,me siento todo un tonto

-Porque...yo...te amo...Horo Horo...-su voz se oye tan dulce,como si estuviese enamorada

-Eh?Anna...-

-Que sucede?Acaso tu no me correspondes?-se siente triste

-No...no es eso...-le niego con la cabeza-No importa...no es nada...-le sonrio

-No temas en rechazarme...-me dice con tristeza-Si tu no lo quieres asi...yo...entendere...al menos,intentare hacerlo...-me aparta la mirada

-No!-la vuelvo hacia mi

-Horo Horo...-

-No seas tonta!Como puedes pensar que seria capaz de rechazarte?!-lagrimas yacen en mis ojos-Si tu...para mi...lo eres todo...-le sonrio con dulzura

-Horo Horo...-sus labios pronuncian mi nombre con dulzura

Dejo de sentirme cobarde

Se lo que siente por mi

Me ama

Me siento feliz

Aunque siempre crei que me detestaba

No es asi

Me ama

Realmente lo hace

Dejo de dudar

Ella parece rendirse ante mi

Como si no tuviese nada que decir

Con rapidez,la acerco a mis labios

La fundo en un beso

En nuestro primer beso

Que sensacion

Sus suaves y delicados labios sobre los mios

Que placer

Su lengua rozando la mia con lentitud

Tan solo en un beso

Un beso que me hace realmente feliz

Jala con delicadeza mi labio superior con sus dientes

Me separo de ella

La sujeto de las nalgas con fuerza

Se sujeta de mis caderas

La aferro al muro desesperadamente

No temo hacerle daño

Se que no me percataria si lo hiciera

Me siento demasiado feliz

Se aferra a mis labios con rapidez

Es ella quien esta vez me funde en un beso

Mi lengua roza la suya con rapidez una y otra vez

Nunca senti sus labios besandome de esa manera

Tal vez porque jamas me beso

Siento sus dedos jugar entre mis cabellos

Siento mis manos jugar entre sus pechos

No me detengo

Ella no me lo impide

Se entrega a mi

Sin decir nada al respecto

Sus manos acarician mi pecho con rapidez

Sus dedos rozan mis pezones

Que sensacion

Jamas me habia sentido tan a gusto

Sus manos desprenden mis pantalones

Lo hace desesperadamente

Como si temiera que me marchase

Aparto sus manos del mismo

Me separo de sus labios

La miro con dulzura

Ella me corresponde

Ambos lo deseamos de la misma manera

Por eso,no lo dudo

Me quito los pantalones

Los arrojo junto con sus pertenencias

Anna frunce los labios

Se siente a gusto

Esto es lo que quiere

Por eso,no me detengo

Procuro cumplir con su deseo

Me quito el boxer

Por primera vez,me encuentro desnudo

Desnudo ante una mujer

A decir verdad,ante la mujer que amo

Me mira con picardia

Su mirada se halla demasiado pervertida

Frunciendo los labios,aferra sus manos a mi espalda

Con desesperacion,las aferra como si fueran agujas

Le sujeto los pechos con fuerza

La escucho gemir

La escucho gemir con dolor

No puedo continuar si se siente dolida

No puedo

Soy incapaz de hacerla sufrir

Soy tonto y cobarde

Aparto mis manos de sus pechos

Me mira desconsertada

No comprende por que me detengo

La miro apenado

Soy bobo

No se que decirle

Mas que tonterias de niño enamorado

-No puedo continuar...-me siento apenado-Ya no puedo seguir...si te estoy lastimando...-

-Continua...-su voz se escucha exitada-Continua...Horo Horo...-

-No puedo...perdoname...-le aparto la mirada

-Tienes que continuar,Horo Horo...!-me dice a gritos de exitacion

-Eh?-le vuelvo la mirada

-Solo...piensa que...me siento a gusto...no veas mi dolor...ya que aunque me sienta asi...tambien me siento feliz...por esto,Horo Horo...-me sonrie

-Anna...-

-Anda,ya no temas...-acerca sus labios a los mios

Intenta besarmelos

Sin embargo,soy mas rapido

Le beso los labios con rapidez

Rozo mi lengua con la suya

Que placer

Que sensacion

Creo que estoy soñando y que ya no quiero despertar

Una vez mas,aferra sus manos a mi espalda

Me penetra la piel como si fueran agujas

Le sujeto los pechos con fuerza

Sin embargo,esta vez no la oigo gemir

Aunque siento como se retuerce

Quiere huir de ese beso

Quiere gemir

Quiere dejar de silenciarlo

Quiere sentir su propio placer

Me separo de sus labios

La escucho

La escucho gemir

Esta vez,se escucha lleno de placer

Que gusto me da

Ya no se siente dolida

Eso es demasiado valioso para mi

Dejo mis tontos temores de niño

Y ya no me acobardo

Me separo de sus labios

Dejo de sujetarle los pechos

Solo me mira

Me mira con dulzura

Tus ojos tan bonitos me hacen feliz

Me siento tan bobo

Me rindo ante su mirada

Me rindo como niño

Le permito hacer de mi lo que quiera

Sin embargo,solo me mira

No hace mas que mirarme

Como si esperara algo de mi

Me mira con dulzura

Siento atraves de sus ojos,sus sentimientos

Aquellos sentimientos que me corresponden

Aquellos sentimientos que pueden llamarse amor

Ya que lo hace

Me ama

Realmente lo hace

Le correspondo de la misma manera

Mis ojos la miran con dulzura

Puesto a que me siento muy a gusto

La sujeto con fuerza de las nalgas

Le aparto las piernas hacia ambos lados

Aun me mira

No quiere impedirlo

No me detiene

Se entrega

Simplemente lo hace

Dejo de dudar

Siento valor correr por mi cuerpo

Le penetro el pene con fuerza

Me desgarra la piel con desesperacion

Vuelve a gemir

Mis ojos permanecen cerrados

No puedo verla a los ojos

No puedo mirarla sabiendo que la estoy lastimando

Soy cobarde

A decir verdad,todo un tonto

Comienza a suspirar

Me coge del rostro

La miro

Me sonrie

Solo sonrie

No piensa decirme nada al respecto

Ni que me detenga ni que continue

Sus ojos solo me hacen sentir calidez

Por eso,simplemente le correspondo

Me acerca a ella con lentitud

-Esta bien,Horo Horo...-puedo sentirla suspirar dentro de mi-No tienes que preocuparte...todo estara bien...-me sonrie

-Anna...-

Me aferra a sus labios

Le correspondo como se me es posible

Mi lengua rosa la suya una vez mas

Vuelvo a sentirme del mismo modo

Me siento feliz

Sin embargo,ya no puedo continuar

Ya no quiero que sufra

Se lo aparto con lentitud

Intento no se sienta aun mas dolida

Permanece en silencio

No la siento retorcerse

No tiene deseos de huir de ese beso

Lo consigo

Por primera vez,se siente realmente a gusto

Mi corazon late de manera diferente

Puesto a que pude hacerla feliz

Se que lo hago

Se que lo hice

Se separa de mis labios

La cogo de las nalgas

Se las separo de mis caderas

La dejo de pie una vez mas

Solo me mira

Su sonrisa calida es lo unico que recibo de ella

Me siento triste

Acaso no quiere decirme que tal vez me detesta?

Y que tan solo me sonrie porque no quiere herirme?

No puedo continuar asi

Tengo que ser valiente

Apartar esos pensamientos de mi

-Por que...no platicas...conmigo,Anna...?-me siento todo un muchachito cursi

-Eh...?-

-Se que...en estos momentos...debes detestarme...ya que yo fui quien...te causo dolor...-le aparto la mirada-No temas en decirmelo...yo no me enfadare...-lagrimas se funden en mis ojos

-No...-oigo su voz realmente dulce

-Eh...?-

-Jamas podria...detestarte,Horo Horo...-sus ojos me miran con dulzura-Despues de todo...eres mi amado...no es asi?-me sonrie de la misma manera

-Anna...-me vuelvo hacia ella

-No quiero que...dudes de mi...-se aferra a mi pecho-Ya que...hay algo que yo...realmente necesito de ti...-

-Necesitas...algo de...mi...?A que...te...refieres...?-

-Permanecer...a tu lado...Horo Horo...-demasiados aires de dulzura se funden en su voz

-Anna...-se separa de mi

-Verdad...que a ti...no te molesta...cierto?-siento su suplica

-No...-le sonrio-Ya que...yo tambien quiero...permanecer a tu...lado,Anna...-

-Horo Horo...-sus labios pronuncian mi tonto y ridiculo nombre con dulzura

-Ten...-tomo sus pertenencias en mis manos-Podrias pezcar un resfriado...-le sonrio

-Muchas gracias...-comienza a alistarse con lentitud

Le doy la espalda

Comienzo a alistarme tambien

Este lugar es un colegio

No debemos hacer estas cosas

Sin embargo,ya no puedo remediarlo

La hice mia en este aula de clases

Y de ello,jamas me arrepentire

Ya que es asi como ella vino a mi

Me sujeta la mano con delicadeza

Me vuelvo hacia ella

Una vez mas,la veo luciendo aquel tonto y ridiculo uniforme

Que tonteria

Esa tonta ropa oculta su tan perfecta belleza

Estoy dispuesto a quitarle esa molestia que tan solo me priva de su hermosura

Sin embargo,no lo hago

Me resisto

Le sonrio

No se que mas hacer

Me sonrie

Sus labios se separan para decir unas simples palabras

-Vamonos,Horo Horo...-sus mejillas yacen rosadas y su voz dulce

-Eh?Seguro...-

Abandonamos ese aula

Se detiene a mitades del corredor

Se vuelve hacia mi

La miro desconsertado

No comprendo que le sucede

Me mira

Tan solo me mira

Una vez mas,con dulzura

Mas no la comprendo

Por que se detiene?

Acaso se arrepiente?

Me armo de valor

Estoy dispuesto a dirigirmele

Alejando asi mis tontos y ridiculos pensamientos

Sin embargo,esta vez es mas rapida que yo

-Date prisa,Horo Horo...-parece entusiasmada-Debemos de hallar tu obsequio de cumpleaños...-

-Eh?Si,seguro...-le sonrio

-Y de esa manera...-me da la espalda-Poder estar...siempre juntos...Horo Horo...-la escucho realmente dulce

-Anna...-mis ojos brillan como si me hallase observando el sol-Seguro...-me siento bien cursi

Se vuelve hacia mi

La miro

La miro con dulzura

Es ella quien ahora debe de corresponderme

Frunce los labios

Mas se siente a gusto

Veo lagrimas en sus ojos

No puedo resistirme

No puedo verla triste

Ya que no comprendo sus motivos

Me acerco a ella

Aun le sonrio

Intento que se sienta a gusto

Le seco las lagrimas

Frunce los labios

Me siento todo un niño enamorado

Que bobo

Me siento como un tonto obsequio

Puesto que ella es mi dueña

Me mira con dulzura

Sus labios se separan una vez mas para decir unas simples palabras

-Horo Horo...-la escucho dulce

-Ya no tienes...por que llorar,Anna...-le sonrio

-Eh...?-

-Despues de todo...de ahora en mas...siempre estaremos juntos,verdad?-me siento realmente cursi y plenamente enamorado

-Horo Horo...-deja caer una lagrima al suelo-Si...!-

-En ese caso...-la tomo de una de sus manos-Ven,vamos!Debemos darnos prisa!-

-Si...!-

Me echo a correr con entusiasmo

Puesto a que me siento verdaderamente feliz

Sujeto su mano con fuerza

No quiero perderla

Por ningun motivo

Ya que jamas lo permitiria

Soy demasiado bobo como para permanecer sin ella

Sin su amor,sin mi amada

Sin Anna

Aun continuo corriendo

Me vuelvo como se me es posible hacia ella

Sonrie

Sonrie de verdad

Jamas la habia visto sonreir de esa manera

Sus bonitos ojos brillan como jamas

Se endulzan poco a poco

Se vuelve hacia mi

Me sonrie

Le correspondo

Me siento tan feliz que no puedo explicarlo

Toma la delantera

Es ella quien ahora nos llevara a nuestro destino

Ahora depende de ella

De quien siempre he confiado

Y quien confio

Ya que la amo

Confio en ella,en sus sentimientos

Los que hace pocos supieron venir a mi

Y los mismos que se quedaran conmigo

Por siempre

**+++THE END+++**

**BY:**** AnnaUsui**


End file.
